Prom steps
by Huni 345
Summary: There are many steps to the challanging world of High School Prom. And Kuro and Fai are no different. With the challanges of asking, hanging,date of dance, and all the in between. How will our heroes make it? Well I guess you will just have to find out.
1. Pink Fuzzy Pen

There was once nothing but manga full of action and bad stories. And then from the blessing of the gods, came CLAMP. The group that created legends, and sadly has a lawyer that keeps them to. So with all sadness I do not own Kuro or Fai. But if I did own them, that pink fuzzy pen would not be used to write notes. No it would be used for something much more dirty…

_ This is stupid, what if he says no?_ I closed my locker. _What if the rumors are wrong and he is a straight guy_. My palms were sweating now, and my face became slightly flustered. But I would not let him know this, so with all the power of self control, I forced down the butterflies in my stomach and went to the blond boy. "Hi," I stuttered. "What's up Fai?" I said, hoping the drop dead gorgeous blond would turn around.

"Oh hi Kuro-san, it's been so long sine we talked." He replied,so happy to see me. I find it kind of funny though, since I only talked to the kid once."Do you have plans for the prom?" _Oh way to be subtle._

"No, but I would love to go with you!" he chirped, bouncing up and down. Turning back to his locker he quickly took out a pink fuzzy pen and started to write something. In a few seconds he turned back and handed me his number."Here call me later today" he said before walking off._ That was way too easy._

Now I know what your thinking, Hunny, why is it so short? Well it's just a test run story, if you, my darling fans love it, then I will be sure to make the next chapters longer. Oh and I must make a shout out to my awesome tastic fan and now beta dreamgirl96. All my fans should definitely start to read her song fics. Lastly before I leave you, I must urge you to click that review button at the bottom of the page. Since you know nothing keeps a writer going except awesome reviews. Oh and coco, it's awesome!


	2. DIE BUNNY DIE!

Die Bunny die

**I KNOW I DON'T OWN KURO OR FAI, LEAVE ME ALONE!**

A few hours later and I was sitting in my bedroom. In front of me stood a phone, and in my hand was a piece of paper. I had been at this for hours, trying to get the courage to call him. **Alright here goes nothing.**

Click, click, beep, beep, ring, ring… "Hello" said a bubbly voice on the other end.

"Well, hello blonde, how are you doing?" I said, trying to make my voice sound confident.

"I'm doing well; you know tidying up my room. Can you hold on one second?" he said.

"Yeah sure" I said back, wondering what was so important that he could not talk to me.

"DIE BUNNY DIE!!!!!!!!" **WTF? **"Sorry about that, I'm playing a video game and this damn bunny won't die!!" he said, anger bouncing off every word.

"It's okay, want me to call back later?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just want to get this done." And with that he hung up the phone. **Okay then…What to do now...?** That's when I noticed that I had a bulge in my pants. Lowering my hands slowly I started to unzip, open the buttons, and take my man meat out. Spiting in my hand slowly I started to lube up my meat.

Stroke by stroke I got closer and closer to the climax. As I felt my dick wiggle, my mind instantly thought of Fai. "AHHH!!!" I screamed as I climaxed. Cum squirted all over all over me. Crap, I was a white sticky mess.

Ring, ring, ring, jumping up I grabbed the phone. "Well, hello gorgeous, how is it going?"

"Ha-ha, I see your confidence is still up. Well it's going good, I finally killed that stupid bunny. Anyhow I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the park. It's such a nice day outside and everything." '**It's raining outside idiot!' **I thought.

** "**Sure I would love to go to the park with you. Yeah, it is such a nice day out today, too. Want me to bring the umbrella?"

"Oh, it's raining outside… Stupid me. Oh well, and thanks, an umbrella would be greatly appreciated". After that we talked a little longer before hanging up and going to our closets.

**I'm a bit tired at the moment so sorry for the lack of a good authors note. If you liked the new chapter please review, since every review will make me write one new chapter. Bye!**


End file.
